¡Alone!
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: cuando el RaroMagedon cae Y Mabel cae en un sueño eterno de verano surgen sentimientos y aceptaciones para cada uno de los gemelos ¿Qué ocurre en el sueño de Mabel? Dipper es lo que ella tiene y quiere; ¿y lo que quiere Dipper? "Por Mabel" Pinecest!


Hola!

Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom, soy una fan del Pinecest y ansiaba mucho hacer un fic respecto a esta linda pareja que me alborota xD

Como saben Gravity Falls no me pertenece, hago esto para satisfacción mía y de los fans de esta serie y sus personajes :3

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

¡Alone!

• 1 •

Había observado detenidamente la ventana por un largo rato; contemplaba la densa lluvia que había comenzado a caer sobre el boscoso pueblo.

Las aves volaban de vez en vez tratando de refugiarse de las gotas de lluvia.

Podía escuchar en el fondo de la habitación a su hermano leer emocionado aquel libro que se había encontrado en el bosque.

Bufó molesta y regresó la mirada algo cansada de nuevo a la ventada después de observar a su hermano unos segundos, recargó su mejilla izquierda sobre la palma de su mano.

Era la segunda vez que llovía así de fuerte en Gravity Falls y Mabel se sentía bastante aburrida, sus amigas se habían negado a salir con ella a causa de la lluvia y su hermano estaba bastante obsesionado con el diario más ahora que su Tío Ford estaba de regreso.

Leía y leía cambiando y regresando entre páginas.

Mabel se levando de un brinco de la ventana en forma de triángulo, contemplo por un instante su sombra en el suelo de la habitación, encerrada en la luminosidad con forma de triángulo. Se giró a su hermano quien hacia anotación tras anotación después de cada lectura.

Sonrió un poco y camino hacia él, sentándose en el borde de la cama de Dipper miro el diario curiosa, noto como la mano de su hermano se detenía y el libro era ligeramente cerrado, la castaña levanto la mirada hasta encontrar la de su gemelo.

\- ¿que ocurre Mabel? - Dipper la miro a la cara, alejándose un poco por la cercanía; cerró el diario y se sentó a lo pies de la cama

\- sólo quería ver lo que hacías - respondió con semblante cabizbajo, cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia el techo de la habitación y dejo caer su cuerpo en el suave colchón de Dipper - hace tanto que no pasamos una tarde sólo tu y yo - guardo silencio por unos momentos, mordiéndose el labio inferior Mabel se preguntaba si debía o no decir lo que estaba pensando – pasas demasiado tiempo con Ford - soltó como último, maldiciéndose internamente por haber sonado molesta.

Y la verdad lo estaba, no negaba que disfrutaba del tiempo entre chicas con sus amigas, pero ciertamente había comenzado a dejar de ser indispensable para su gemelo; estaba celosa de su tío y comenzaba a sentirse sola.

\- ¡tu lo sabes Mabel! Conocer al autor de los diarios fue mi deseo desde que encontré uno, tengo demasiadas cosas que preguntarle a tío Ford - Mabel frunció el ceño aún acostada en la cama de Dipper, se levantó y miro a su hermano observarle

\- vamos Dipper, has logrado descifrar la mayoría de los misterios de ese diario, tío Ford quizá no tenga más cosas que responderte - el castaño se levantó molesto mirando con desdén a su hermana, tomó sus cosas y se preparó para retirarse de la habitación

\- tu no sabes lo que alberga la mente de un genio - en aquel instante la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, Mabel Pines se había molestado realmente con eso último que su hermano gemelo le había dicho, con rapidez se levanto y le lanzo un par de calcetines a la cabeza a Dipper, el castaño se giró, pasaron algunos segundos para que Mabel comenzará a hablar

\- vas con Ford - su voz sonó rasposa y con clara muestra de su enfado, Dipper giró su cuerpo para estar cara a cara con su hermana, entre cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente, no quería discutir con su gemela y la veía notoriamente enojada, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Mabel de igual forma entre cerro los ojos, se cruzó de brazos con el latente pensamiento de no perdonar a Dipper; sabía que a él no le gustaban las discusiones al igual que hacerla a ella molestar

\- vamos Mabel - la mano del castaño comenzaba a tocar el brazo de su hermana cuando ella de un rápido salto llego a su cama y le esquivo, aún con la mirada fiera y el ceño fruncido observo a su hermano

\- no, vas a querer estar bien ahora para poder ir a gusto con Tío Ford - cruzo de nuevo los brazos sobre su pecho - sólo piensas en los misterios de Gravity Falls, admito que es divertido - la castaña comenzaba a relajarse, sus brazos hacían ademanes enfatizando su desagrado y su sentido de soledad - lo era hasta que dejaste de hacerlo conmigo - la mirada cristalina de Mabel fue un fuerte golpe para Dipper, no se había dado cuenta de lo sola que la había hecho sentir al ir donde Ford.

\- Mabel -

\- ¡cállate! - las lágrimas de su gemela comenzaba a rodar por sus mejillas, las mangas de su sweater rosaron sus pómulos, la castaña no podía parar y mucho menos ver a su hermano a la cara - había sido muy divertido Dipper - y sin más salió de la habitación, corrió por las escaleras hasta la entrada de la cabaña, el castaño abrió los ojos asustado al darse cuenta que su gemela había salido de la casa, giró su rostro a la ventada de la habitación y la lluvia no había cesado ni un segundo.

Bajó apresurado y escucho a Stan salir de la sala del primer piso mirando la entrada de la cabaña.

\- ¿qué ha pasado? - Dipper pasó de él y corrió fuera de la casa, tenía que encontrar a su hermana.

Corrió entre los árboles del bosque, gritando el nombre de su hermana tratando de cubrirse de fuertes gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su cara.

Su visión en aquellas circunstancias no era la mejor y se le dificultaba bastante ver a su alrededor.

Mabel se encontraba cerca del búnker que se había quedado abandonado después de la desaparición de Ford. Había pensado refugiarse ahí por un rato hasta que sus pensamientos se aclararan un poco.

Sabía de los deseos de Dipper respecto a los misterios de los diarios y sobre todo de Gravity Falls, sobre Ford y lo que asechaba al pueblo; pero no podía soportar pensar que eso la pasaba a ella al final de la lista.

Se cubrió con unas grandes hojas que encontró al pie de una piedra gigante, su sweater estaba empapado y tenía agua en los zapatos, estaba helando y comenzaba a temblar.

\- quizá no fue la mejor idea - murmuro y se limpió la cara con su manga izquierda en un fallido intentó.

La lluvia no se detenía y habían pasado a lo mucho 30 minutos desde que se instaló en su escondite, suspiro tratando de darse calor en las rodillas; aspiro fuertemente por la nariz y se molesto internamente consigo misma, ahora era propensa a enfermarse.

Escucho a lo lejos su nombre, sorprendida quiso convencerse de que era su mente dándole una broma o el bosque.

\- Mabel - se apegó más las rodillas a su pecho, sintiendo su brazo desfallecer por mantenerlo tanto tiempo sosteniendo las hojas su cabeza.

\- ¡Mabel! - esta vez pudo identificar a la perfección la voz; abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de su lugar, lo busco entre la lluvia y el bosque, pudo diferenciar su silueta algo encorvada buscándola.

\- Di-Dipper - su voz se entrecorto por el frío, pero eso no evito que su gemelo la escuchara, corrieron el uno al otro.

El castaño fue el primero en llegar con ella, la abrazo fuerte y trato de cubrirla de la un fuerte lluvia, acaricio su espalda y sus manos al separarse de ella.

\- Por Dios Mabel, estas empapada, volvamos a la cabaña - Mabel asintió, aún con el motivo de su molestia presente.

* * *

En la puerta de la cabaña Stan los esperaba con Soos junto a él.

Al verlos volver después de casi una hora ya los esperaban con un par de toallas y un chocolate caliente; Ford había escuchado el momento en que ambos gemelos se había salido, los esperaba, si, pero en la sala.

\- no quiero que sus padres me culpen por esto, así que porque no das tu explicación a la cámara Dipper - Stan sostenía una vieja cámara de video y apuntaba a la cara de Dipper, quién secaba el cabello de su hermana.

\- vamos señor Pines, estos muchachos son fuertes, sabía que nos pasaría nada - Soos acariciaba la cabeza de Mabel al decir esto, la castaña río y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando su tío Ford entraba con un café en la mano

\- vamos StanLee, que si les pasa algo el responsable al final sería yo - todos rieron, a excepción de Mabel, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a su gemelo - por cierto Dipper; estoy haciendo una investigación que seguro te interesaría - Ford sonrió a su sobrino, emocionado de poder otorgarle algunos conocimientos extra su joven sangré.

\- me iré a acostar - Mabel, aún molesta por la constante presencia de su tío interfiriendo su relación con su gemelo se retiró del lugar, subió las escaleras y de un portazo lograron escuchar se encerraba en el ático.

El silencio de hizo presente en el lugar, Ford fue el primero en pasar de lo ocurrido, estaba a punto de volver a preguntarle a su sobrino respecto a investigar por lo que quedaba del día juntos.

\- lo siento Tío Ford, iré a acostarme también, buenas noches. - Dipper subió presuroso a su habitación, quería hablar con su hermana y estar bien con ella, resolver misterios juntos.

La sonrisa del castaño era enorme, olvido tocar la puerta y entro alegre

\- ¡Mabel! - al instante en que la puerta de abrió se topo con su hermana en ropa interior, con los pantalones del pijama a medio subir y su ropa húmeda en la entrada de la habitación.

Los colores subieron a ambos en un segundo y al siguiente ambos estaban en el suelo; sucedió que Dipper resbalo por el agua de las ropas de su hermana y cayo sobré de ella.

Escucharon la puerta cerrarse y algunas cosas caer, Dipper sintió su cabeza doler y un picor en la nariz, se levantó poco a poco.

Encontrándose con la ilumina piel blanca de su hermana en el suelo de la habitación, la ventana triangular iluminaba su rostro y su cabello húmedo, contemplo sus hombros desnudos, su cuello delgado con algunos mechones de cabello castaño pegados a el, sus labios rosados, con la boca entre abierta.

Llego a sus ojos, mirándolo, con sus pestañas negras y largas.

\- Dipper - escucho su nombre en forma de susurro, bajo la mirada a sus labios - tu mano - en cuanto Mabel dijo eso ambas manos del castaño estrujaron donde estaban y su gemela soltó un suave gemido

La mano derecha de Dipper se encontraba en el cabello de Mabel, y la izquierda en algo suave. Bajo poco a poco su mirada y se encontró con su sujetador y a continuación su mano, con un poco de su seno fuera de la pequeña prenda, abrió los ojos asustado, rápidamente retrocedió y se pegó a la puerta, arrepentido de haber entrado en ese momento.

Mabel poco a poco se levantó, con nada en las piernas más que sus bragas y nada en el torso más que su sujetador. Miro aún sentada frente a su hermano como evitaba mirarla

\- Dipper – el castaño levanto poco a poco la mirada, encontrándose a su hermana de rodillas frente a él, con sus pequeños senos inclinados hacia el suelo, su cintura desnuda.

Los colores subieron a su rostro y en un auto reflejo doblo las rodillas y oculto el rostro entre ellas

\- rayos – soltó algo molesto consigo mismo, Mabel, por su parte se coloco frente a él. Con la rodilla derecha entre ambos zapatos de su gemelo, pego su plano abdomen a sus rodillas y abrazo gentilmente la cabeza de Dipper – rayos rayos – el joven se tenso aun mas sin cambiar de postura, Mabel coloco leves besos en el cabello de su hermano, acaricio con sus dedos su cabello y las orejas – Rayos rayos rayos -

\- Dipper – el murmullo de su nombre junto a su oreja derecha acompañado con un suave beso en su mejilla no le permitió resistir más.

Mabel se vio de un instante a otro debajo de su hermano una vez mas, con su labios unidos a los de su gemelo

Quedo por un segundo sorprendida, mirando cara a cara los verdes ojos de Dipper. Cerro los ojos, dispuesta a mas.

Pero Dipper no se lo permitió, de nuevo se encontraba arrinconado con las rodillas en su frente murmurando cosas.

Mabel miro el suelo de la habitación, aun iluminado por la ventana triangular, levanto poco a poco la mirada, asustada, ya que aquel color de luz se veía idéntico al de la tarde.

Contemplo a su hermano leer alegre el diario y hacer anotaciones, justo como lo había visto ese día, miro la ventana y vio la lluvia caer, la puerta entre abierta con nada en la entrada, miro sus pies con sus tenis favoritos secos y limpios, usaba su sweater que debía estar húmedo tirado junto a la puerta.

Sorprendida miro a su hermano que la veía extrañado

\- ¿te ocurre algo Mabel? - estaba atónita, había o no pasado lo hace un momento - ¿Mabel? - regreso en su cuando la voz de su hermano se encontraba mas cerca, miro su rostro, sus labios moviéndose frente a ella; y no lo resistió.

Se lanzó sobre de Dipper y lo beso, un beso voraz y lleno de necesidad abrumaba al castaño, con sus codos sobre el suelo de la habitación y su hermana aferrada a sus labios y su cuello, era una situación que jamás se imagino sucedería, torpemente le devolvía el beso a Mabel.

La castaña se alejo algunos centímetros de su gemelo, aun sentada sobre de él me miro sonriente.

\- bésame – dijo acariciando el cabello de Dipper, su diario caía de la cama hacia el suelo y aquel suido lo hizo regresar en si mismo, el momento que acababa de suceder acompañado de esas palabras de su hermana lo había dejado en shock

\- Ma-Mabel... yo... - su gemela puso los ojos en blanco y lo tomo por el cuello de su chaleco

\- Dipper Pines – una amplia sonrisa adornaba el rostro iluminado de la castaña - Mabel Pines – se acerco poco a poco a su rostro, Dipper estaba perplejo, no sabia como reaccionar – sabes que lo quieres – y sin mas, le planto otro beso a su hermano.

El castaño correspondió, aceptando las ultimas palabras que su hermana había dicho, la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, Mabel sintió caricias de su mejilla, sonrió contra los labios de Dipper y profundizo el beso.

 _\- Dipper -_

* * *

• ¿Fin? •

* * *

 _"Por Mabel"_

* * *

Espero entendieran que es Mabel en su sueño eterno. Les traeré el detrás de xD ósea, lo que en realidad esta pasando mientras Mabel sueña esto x3

Pura suposición ;D

¿Les ha gustado? Ciertamente no me imaginaba que así concluiría esta primer parte xD pero aquí esta, la estaré actualizando!

Gracias por leer y saludines!

Se despide **A** lexiel **I** zumi !


End file.
